Halloween 2010 Robsten Style
by garnetcitrine
Summary: Title is pretty self-explanatory. Kristen and Rob enjoy Halloween together. Too bad Kellan just won't let some things go... R/K. Funny Kellan.


**A/N: A little Kristen Stewart/Robert Pattinson Halloween fic. **

**Go easy on me. I wanted to post today so I wrote this in like an hour! haha. **

**Review button's at the bottom...click it if you want. **

* * *

*Kristen*

I walked down the hallway to our hotel whistling, swinging my water bottle and rolled up script in my hands.

Expect the unexpected.

That's what I was doing.

Well, considering Kellan was a pretty big guy and half his shoulder was sticking out as he "hid" against the corner I was about to turn, I already had an advantage on him.

So as I turned the corner and he jumped at me and screamed in my face, I kept my expression blank.

"What the hell?"He exclaimed, puzzled, "That always scares you!"

I smirked and hit him with my script playfully. "Next time, Big Foot, you really need to make sure you're all the way hidden."

He scowled and turned to stalk to the elevator.

"I'll get you, Kristen Stewart. I'll scare you if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

"Rob?"

"Kristen."

"Don't give me that look."

"Don't look like that."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Why don't you come over here and I'll make it make sense?"

I giggled and walked over to the couch, straddling him. He pulled me to his chest and hugged me reverently; almost unlike we'd only seen each other a few hours before.

"Happy Halloween." I whispered into his neck, causing a light shiver to roll through his body.

"You know what that means, right?" He whispered back, nipping at my ear.

We both pulled back to look at each other.

"What?"

"Tom is going as a Power Ranger."

I slapped my forehead. "Which one?"

"The red one."

"Is he seriously going to just knock on people's doors and ask for candy? You'd think he would know he's too old for that."

"Haven't you learned by now that Tom is a child at heart?" He nuzzled into my neck.

"I think you should go as Romeo."

"And you as Juliet."

"I'm not trick-or-treating, Rob."

He rubbed the light stubble lining his chin. "How about some roll-play, then?"

I slapped his chest. "One-track mind!"

He poked my nose with his long finger. "It's hard not to be when you have such a beautiful, sexy, smart—" He accentuated each of these with a kiss, "hot, voluptuous, ravishing—"

"Alright," I growled, grabbing his face between my hands. His green eyes sparkled in amusement. "That's enough."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Ahh!" I yelled in frustration, flopping off his lap and onto the couch, covering my face with a pillow.

I could hear his chuckles as he laid down next to me.

He pried the pillow away from my face, laughing. "Don't hide your face, love. I like to see your blush."

"You like to see me embarrassed." I corrected.

He nuzzled his nose to my cheek. "What do you want to do today, darling?" he muttered, wrapping me in his arms.

"Let's go see a movie."

He nodded his head. "Which one?"

I grinned evilly, my mind already conjuring up ideas.

"Paranormal Activity 2."

"Oh, no no no no no no." Rob tsked, shaking his head back and forth, "You didn't sleep for a week after you saw the first one."

"Please?"I whined, pushing out my bottom lip.

"Why do you want to do that to yourself?" He asked incredulously. "Besides, I'm the one that has to go check out every single little noise. So no way."

* * *

"This is so exciting." I giggled and Rob huffed next to me.

"I hope this movie is horrifying." Rob crossed his arms and gave me a glare.

"I can't believe you agreed to come." I smirked.

"I can't believe you _made _me come."

"Hey, you wanted to role play and I wanted to watch this movie. It's a compromise. I'm getting what I want, and you—well, you'll get yours later." I gave him a demure look and he squirmed.

"Fine." He said, putting his arm around me and leaning closer. "But tonight when you think you hear a noise, do me a favor and check it out _yourself_."

* * *

"Well that was disappointing." I muttered, throwing my popcorn away.

The one plus side about being in Louisiana, it seemed, was that the paparazzi were basically non-existent.

Everyone ignored us.

It was amazing.

Rob walked beside me, keeping a comfortable distance—just in case.

He laughed. "Well, Kris, I don't think they could have beat the first one if they tried."

I huffed in annoyance. "I wanted to get scared! It's Halloween for goodness sake!"

We drove back to the hotel in comfortable silence; the only sounds in the back of the cab were our steady breathing.

"So when do I get my side of that bargain?" Rob leaned in to whisper just as I opened the door to our hotel room.

I giggled and pulled him inside, our clothes off and in ten different directions within minutes.

The overwhelming feelings of love and passion I got every time our bodies connected never ceased to amaze me.

His length pulsed deep within me, his fingers—light as a feather—touching every place I wanted him.

I couldn't get him close enough. Never. Ever. Close enough.

And then, like the spring of a coil, like the most wonderful jump off a cliff, we both spiraled out of control into the deep abyss below.

He stroked my hair and I burrowed into his chest, pulling the sheets up over us.

"I love you." I whispered into the darkness—even though it was just he and I in this hotel room.

"I love you too." And that's all I really needed to know.

* * *

_*knock*_

_*knock knock*_

_*knock knock knock* _

"Ugh." I groaned loudly and put the pillow over my head.

_*Knock knock knock* _

"Who the fu—" I muttered, heaving myself out of bed and to the hotel room door. I looked at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table. 11:48 pm. Jesus.

I threw open the door without even looking out the peephole.

"Seriously, Kellan, give it a rest!" I said, rubbing my eyes.

I looked up to chew him out, but found the doorway empty.

Huh.

Alright, that's weird.

I was about the just say screw it and shut the door when a hand reached out to stop me.

A…pointy hand. A hand with a bunch of different blades for fingers.

A Freddy Kruger hand.

I barely had time to register that thought before a face appeared in front of me, and I didn't have time to realize it was just a mask before I screamed loudly, the arms coming around me and pulling me from the room.

The hand that wasn't wearing the glove came out and closed over my mouth, and I clawed at it frantically.

Somewhere back in the more rational part of my brain I knew I was being silly, but that didn't make it any less scary.

It wasn't long before I felt the body behind me shaking in laughter, the throaty chuckles erupting from his throat and ringing throughout the hallway.

I would recognize those annoying guffaws anywhere.

"KELLAN LUTZ!" I screamed as he removed his hand from my mouth.

"What the hell?" Rob mumbled lazily, his hair sticking up in different directions from sleeping on it. "Kellan, what are you doing with my girlfriend?" Despite the fact that his voice was still scratchy from sleep, it still had a hint of amusement.

"Showing her that I get _everyone_. No exceptions." Kellan said proudly, puffing his chest out.

He then leaned down and smirked at me. "Happy Halloween, little sister." Then he walked down the hallway, tipping his authentic-looking hat to no one in particular.

I stomped my foot and was about to go after him when Rob's arms closed around my waist.

"Come back to bed, darling. There was no way you could have gotten out of that."

I smiled in spite of how angry I was.

"Next Halloween," I murmured, yawning, "That fucker is getting _owned_."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Mwa ha ha ha ha! **

**You gotta love "big bro" Kellan. **

**Just a little note: I went and saw Paranormal Activity 2 yesterday and the first one was so much better! Although this one did have more of a plot... anyway...**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! Hope none of you get any visits from Jason or Freddie...Or, scariest of all, Justin Bieber.**

***shudders* he he**


End file.
